


Mother's Day 2017 at Sherrinford

by Wetislandinthenorthatlantic



Series: With Eurus [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eurus Being Eurus, F/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic
Summary: The three Holmes siblings gather on Mother's Day. What could possibly go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first in my "With Eurus AU series. In this AU we are post TFP. Mycroft and Sherlock visit Sherrinford regularly. Eurus might be a bit better but she still lives in her cell. She likes to torment her big brothers and is very good at it.
> 
> A huge thank you to Obotligt nyfiken for being my beta!

Eurus knelt on the floor of her grey room staring intently at her two older brothers sitting in front of her on identical white plastic chairs. A floor to ceiling pane of glass separated the brothers from their sister.

A low hum from the industrial strength air conditioning unit broke the silence.

The three siblings glanced between each other, waiting.

A notification buzzed in Mycroft’s trouser pocket.

He didn’t even bother to retrieve the phone; he knew what it meant.

“The helicopter carrying our parents has left for the mainland Eurus— as you requested.”

Eurus’s shoulders relaxed, her mouth opening to let a rush of air escape.

“Can I see the baby?” The words rushed out as if they had been on the tip of her tongue for hours. There was a certain sparkle in her eyes that was foreign and rather unsettling.

Sherlock inhaled sharply then paused, “Eurus. I understand your excitement. With John and I married you are indeed an Aunt, but John is still nervous—”

“Not that baby. The other one.”

The same frown appeared on both brothers’ faces as they turned to each other, searching the other for any indication of understanding as to what their sister was implying.

A sinister smirk slowly settled on Mycroft’s face. “Well, well, well. Four-continents Watson seems to be at it again brother mine. You need to keep you ‘wife’ more under control.”

John’s “fidelity” or rather lack thereof was well known. Unfortunately, his marriage to Sherlock hadn’t seemed to diminish his roving ways.  

“Well, at least Rosie will have a sibling. That will be nice for her; siblings bring so much joy.” Mycroft’s words were positively dripping with sarcasm.

An embarrassed flush coloured Sherlock’s cheeks due to the airing of his personal laundry in public -- even if they were his siblings. Fishing the phone out of his pocket, his breathing shallow, it was clear to the oldest and the youngest in the room Sherlock was going to confront John — now.

“No Sherlock. It’s not always about you.”

Phone in hand Sherlock cocked his head, giving his sister a sideways glace.

“What?” This word was spat through gritted teeth.

“Him. This baby is his.” Eurus flicked her chin in Mycroft’s direction.

The smirk left Mycroft’s face, along with most of the colour. He blinked at Eurus clearly trying to comprehend what she had just said.

“Yes. You.” The sister replied.

A belly-laugh filled the room. While Mycroft and Eurus were shooting metaphorical daggers at each other Sherlock had doubled over. When he sat up, he was wiping away the tears from his eyes.

“Honestly Eurus. Our dear brother has one entry in his social calendar -- coffee with Detective Inspector Lestrade every other Wednesday. I’m sure you know the basics of reproduction. It takes a man and a woman to make a child, certainly not two men in a coffee shop loo. He has no woman. In fact, I doubt there has EVER been a woman—”

“Yes, there is.” Insisted Eurus.

“Um. No, there isn’t. I would know!”

“Oh, Sherlock. Your ego has always gotten in the way, hasn’t it? You look, but you don’t see.”

Mycroft took a deep breath and let his eyes fall to the floor.

Sherlock’s neck snapped to the side, his eyes widening with surprise. “You have just resigned yourself to something. Oh! There _is_ a woman. Ewww. Who is Gods name could stand to-” revulsion appeared quickly on Sherlock’s face.

“Ah,” taking a deep breath Sherlock looked as if all the pieces had suddenly fallen into place. “Anthea. Since she is already on your payroll, it makes perfect sense and explains why I missed the whole sorid affair.”

“Sherlock! Don’t be dumb!” scolded Eurus.

“Yea, you’re right. She’s WAY out of his league.” A wicked smile appeared on Sherlock’s face.

Mycroft took another deep breath

Sherlock shifted in his chair and fully turned sideways to look at Mycroft.

“Wait a minute— you aren’t fighting. None of your smart-aleck comments are being tossed around. Little sister is correct. There is a someone. You knew we would eventually find out, but it has come as a surprise it is today.”

“Getting warmer Sherlock—” Eurus clasped her hands to her face in excitement.

“Do you know who it is?” Sherlock cast a frown over his right shoulder towards his sister.

“Of course I know. Big Brother can’t keep secrets from me.” Mycroft flicked his gaze up to his sister, a small smile on his face.

“Don’t worry. I won’t say. It’s fun to make him guess.”

Sherlock looked between the pair with mild annoyance at the secret they shared.

Taking a deep breath, Mycroft sat back defiantly in his chair and relaxed; stretching his long legs out fully, he crossed his ankles. Opening his arms wide before putting them in his pockets he gave Sherlock every indication he was ready to be deduced.

Standing abruptly Sherlock began to pace around his brother; Mycroft kept his eyes focused on his now giggling little sister.

“She is not new, new. I mean you have known her for a long time. But this, this came as a surprise to you— and to her. She’s not in Whitehall. No. She’s kind, loyal, trustworthy— are you sure you didn’t buy a dog?” Sherlock forced a chuckle.

Rolling his eyes, Mycroft remained silent while Eurus was positively bouncing.

“He’s so close. So close!”

Frustrated Sherlock turned to Eurus. “But he knows no one like this. I, know no one like this.”

Eurus flung herself onto the floor with a melodramatic groan. “Your stupidity is killing me! THINK!”

“Fine,” muttered Sherlock through gritted teeth before his eyes squinted closed. Moments later they opened, and Sherlock shrugged.

“I give up. The only person who could fit that description is Molly —”

A contented smile appeared on Mycroft’s face, and Eurus back on her knees was happily clapping and laughing.

“— but she is dating Lestrade. Has been for months.”

Sherlock’s face fell once he realized what he had said.

“Well done brother mine. You got there in the end.” Mycroft pulled his legs back, crossed his right leg over his left and laced his fingers around his knee.

“Our brilliant little sister is right— and yet wrong. Molly and I have indeed been seeing each other for months, but there is no baby.”

“Yes. There. Is!” Angry Eurus was back with a hard glare directed directly at her oldest brother.

“I’m afraid not. Miss Hooper and I do know where babies come from and take adequate precautions against such an event occurring.”

“Call her.” Spat Eurus. “Ask her. She will tell you.”

Mycroft glanced over at Sherlock; it was clear the revelation about Molly was taking a bit of time to settle into his reality. He weakly shrugged his shoulders.

“You know she is going to keep harping on about it until you ring.” The motion of Sherlock’s hands signified defeat.

Nodding in agreement Mycroft took his phone out of his pocket and began tapping.

“Do a video call so we can all see!”

Rolling his eyes in annoyance Mycroft’s thumb tapped succinctly to end what he had started. The sounds of two plastic chairs scraping the ground as they were turned to face the video screen filled the room.

Once both of the men were settled in their new positions, Mycroft called Molly again.

A larger-than-life image of Molly’s photo as assigned in Mycroft’s contacts appeared — she was smiling while standing in front of a snowcapped mountain.

Mycroft ignored the shocked look on Sherlock's face and kept his eyes on the large screen.

Moments later the image changed to a be the ceiling in Molly’s kitchen.

“Hiya! Just a second. I thought you would be gone for a few more hours— oh!”

Molly had retrieved the phone, and the image had stopped moving. The screen was now filled with Molly and the rapid blinking indicated she was looking at the full complement of Holmes siblings staring back at her.

“Hello, my dear. Moments ago our relationship was discovered by my siblings.”

“Oh. Um okay.” Her hand was shaking causing the image to bounce. “Hi everyone!” a weak smile and a small wave come from central London to Sherringford.

“Hi Molly!” Eurus was enthusiastically waving from behind the glass. “Lovely to see you again!”

“Uh— Hi Eurus.” Molly swallowed hard, her eyes darting between Mycroft and Sherlock looking for answers.  

“Molly, while your choice in men is still questionable I grant you he is better than— what was that last one— Tom?”

Relief washed over Molly, and her hand stopped shaking. She smiled, “Thanks, Sherlock.”

“Ask her!” hissed Eurus.

“Ask me what?”

The brothers shook their heads almost in unison acknowledging their little sister was about to be indulged against their better judgment.

“Molly. Eurus is under the impression you are—” there was a pause while Mycroft straightened his shoulders and prepared to utter the last part of the sentence, “carrying my child.”

The men in the room were waiting for the jovial, fun-loving Molly, they both knew so well, to burst out laughing; her eyes scrunching closed, mouth open, she might even have to wipe away some tears with the back of her hand.

“Oh. Where did she get that idea from?” Suddenly there was something very interesting on Molly’s floor she was studying.

“She did a test earlier today. Ask to see the test!” Eurus, hands around her mouth called from the behind the brothers before she burst out laughing rolling around on the floor.

Mycroft wasn’t moving; his eyes were locked onto the screen, not at Molly but far behind her— on the thin open box on the counter.

Following Mycroft’s gaze, Sherlock spied it too before reaching over to take Mycroft’s phone out of his hand. His brother offered no resistance.

“Molly. Look at me.”

Her eyes flicked up to meet Sherlock’s.

“Don’t worry. I am bringing him home to you. Now.”

A whispered thank you and a small smile came from Molly before the large screen turned off.

 

***

 

Mycroft’s elbows were on his knees; his head was resting in his hands. On the coffee table in front of him was a tumbler of his favourite scotch not yet touched and three freshly-taken pregnancy tests— all positive.

“Is it sinking in yet?” Molly asked gently. She was curled in a ball on the opposite side of the couch, her hands wrapped around a large mug of chamomile tea.

“Slowly,” sighed Mycroft. “I can’t comprehend it. We were together last night-- yet, my sister, who is hundreds of miles away, and who has never met you in person, knew about your condition before I did.”

“I still can’t figure out how she did that.” Molly’s voice was tinged with awe.

“But the most distressing part--” Mycroft rubbed his face, groaned and slumped back against the couch cushions, “It’s your first Mother’s Day, and I had to buy you flowers from a grocery store because it was the only place open.” He gestured to the simple bunch of flowers sitting on the counter. They were slightly worse for wear clearly having been clutched by Mycroft throughout the two helicopter flights and one car ride from Sherringford to Molly’s flat.  

“But you aren’t upset about—” Gently Molly rubbed her hand over her still flat tummy.

Before Mycroft could answer, Molly’s phone pinged with a text message alert.

Mycroft looked at her expectantly.

“Greg says, ‘Let me know if you ever need help keeping something secret from Sherlock again. Loved the look on his face! Good luck with the little one! - Uncle Greg’

Mycroft snorted before muttering something under his breath.

A second text arrived.

Something in the second text brought a sparkle to Molly’s eyes as she suppressed a giggle.

“What?”

“Sherlock has sent us a list of baby names.” From across the couch, Mycroft watched Molly flick her finger slowly up the screen 3…4…5…6 times.

Seconds later Mycroft’s phone pinged: it was a text from Anthea. He read it aloud, “Eurus has texted me some information which was corroborated by Sherlock. I will wait for confirmation from you before I start filling out the paternity leave paperwork. Auntie A.”

Molly was biting her lips to keep from laughing as Mycroft rolled his eyes so hard she worried he was going to make himself dizzy.

Then Mycroft’s phone rang. “Mummy” appeared on the screen.

“Is this what it is going to be like for the next nine months?” grumbled Mycroft as he opened up his arm to allow Molly to snuggle into him before he hit the answer button.

“Hello, Mummy. Oh really? Sherlock has rung— what a surprise — yes Mummy it’s true, but please- I know— you never thought it was going to happen— I know— you are the last of your friends— yes Mummy— but it is early days— please mummy— just try not to get too excited. Yes, yes of course we are— we are both thrilled Mummy.”

Molly looked up at him as Mycroft gave her a squeeze and, smiling, placed a tender kiss on her forehead.


End file.
